Danny's List
by rhinosgirl
Summary: At the end of "Jamie Needs A Holiday" Jamie agrees to compile a list of tasks for Danny. This is a series of one-shots that show what tasks are on that list, and how Danny completes them. Ratings and genres may change, depending on what prompts and suggestions you send me (hint hint)!
1. Babysitting

**A/N: All publicly recognisable characters and settings belong to Someone In America. Anything verifiable belongs to Whoever, Whatever, or Wherever verifies them. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Prologue: Summary of Jamie Needs A Holiday**

**Jamie (to Danny): Leave me alone!**

**Frank (to Danny): You submitted a Psycho Paper against him?**

**Danny (to Frank): He needs a holiday!**

**Frank (to Jamie): You need to make a plan to move toward forgiving him. This might help.**

**Jamie (to Frank): Never gonna happen!**

**Danny (to Jamie): I need one of those. Some practical stuff that I can do prove to you I'm still me, I've still got your back, I'll never do anything so daft again, and I love you."**

_**1. LET ME HAVE SOLE CHARGE OF YOUR KIDS FOR A WHILE**_

"Well, it doesn't sound like there's been any major disasters," Danny joked, with just a hint of relief in his voice. He and Linda had just arrived home. Needing to go out of town for a few hours, they'd left their boys with Jamie in their absence. Neither of them really knew why, but this was actually the first time they had done this – and only Danny knew why Jamie was given the job.

"Course not," Linda snorted, opening the door. "We're home!" she called out.

"In the kitchen!" was the answering reply.

"What on earth?" Danny spluttered, eyeing the scene before him.

"What's the matter? You not used to getting fed at night? Linda, you naughty girl!" Jamie teased.

"You didn't need to cook for us," Linda stated.

"Thanks, bro!" Danny inhaled appreciatively. "Good day?"

"It was the best!" Sean enthused. "We went swimming – "

"And had pizza and ice cream for lunch!" Jack broke in.

"After you did your homework and your chores," was Jamie's contribution.

"Yep, bribery works every time," Linda confirmed.

Danny leaned over Sean and snagged a handful of nacho chips. He hooked his son in a hug and bent down to chomp his treat. "You went to the pools?" he questioned, smelling the chlorine in his son's hair.

"No, Daddy, we swam in the bathtub," Jack deadpanned.

"Uncle Jamie saved me when I got stuck," Sean informed his father.

Danny and Linda froze. "What happened?" Danny queried.

"I was going down the water slide. The water turned me round and I got stuck." Sean reported. "Uncle Jamie climbed up and freed me. But he got in trouble 'cause you're not supposed to do that!"

"I wasn't exactly going to leave you there," Jamie chuckled.

"You saved me!" Sean asserted dramatically. He jumped down and ran to throw his arms around his uncle's middle. "Thank you!" he declared.

"No worries, buddy!" Jamie grinned.

Danny caught his eye and grinned back. He would definitely be letting this happen again.

**A/N: If you would like to contribute to DANNY"S LIST, please PM (or guest review) me an item for the list, plus any characters you want included, from Season 4. As long as it fits Danny's criteria, and it isn't sexual or sadistic, I'll turn it into a one-shot for you.**


	2. Secret

**A/N: **In a strange case of life imitating art, this weekend I had sole charge of a niece and nephew (for the first time ever) _and_ we went to the local pools! Luckily there were no water slides involved (lol)

**PROMPT **from** GUEST: ****On the anniversary of their mother's death, Jamie finds Danny alone and very upset. Danny opens up to Jamie how guilty he feels about not supporting the family through Mary's illness as he was in Iraq.**

_**2. TELL ME A SECRET**_

It was the anniversary of Mary Reagan's death. The annual graveside gathering had concluded and everyone had left to go to Frank's to prepare for a late lunch. Everyone that is, except Danny and Jamie. As usual, Jamie had stayed behind to talk to his mother and late brother, Joe. This year, Danny had opted to walk back. Linda had tried to talk him out of it, but he was insistent. After Danny left, Jamie took Linda aside and promised her that he would make sure Danny got home safely. Only then would she leave.

Driving home, Jamie was horrified to see his brother lying in the fetal position on the side of the road. He slammed on his brakes and jumped out of the car.

"Danny!" he screamed. "Danny!" There was no discernible answer, only deafening sobs and inhuman cries. Sliding to his knees, Jamie gently ran his hands over the prone body. "Sssshhhh, bro, I'm here," he consoled. "Tell me where you're hurt. Please, tell me what's wrong." Jamie was getting desperate. Should he call an ambulance? Linda? His Dad?

"Everything's wrong." Danny moaned. "Wasn't there. Never get them back."

"Yes, we will," Jamie comforted. "We're Catholics, remember? Don't make me tell Dad you've forgotten all those years of Catechism classes already," he joked, trying to calm them both and bring a sense of normalcy to the situation.

"Wasn't there. Never get them back," Danny brokenly muttered into the ground.

Jamie gently wrapped his arm around Danny's back, and grasped the man's hand. Pulled into a sitting position, Danny buried his head in his hands.

"You _were_ there. We were – " Jamie started trying to jog his brother's memory.

"Mum was dying. Wasn't there for you." Danny interrupted. "Dad, Mum, Erin, Joe, Linda, Pops. Wasn't there," he repeated for a third time.

Outwardly, Jamie remained composed, but inwardly he was relieved. Danny wasn't going crazy. Crazy with grief, perhaps, but not crazy. He could handle that.

"Let me get this straight. There were, by your own admission, at least 7 of us here comforting and supporting each other. You were all alone in a foreign country. Yet, you feel guilty for not being here for us?" Danny nodded into his palms.

Jamie pushed his brother's hands down. Looking into the older man's eyes, he hoped his words would bring Danny peace.

"You know Mum wouldn't have wanted you here if it meant you were shirking your duty to your country – anymore than she would have wanted Dad to give up work and shirk his responsibility to his city or me to give up school and shirk my responsibility to education."

"Betcha you guys fought more than once one that score," Danny managed a watery grin.

"Yeah," Jamie coloured and looked away.

"Spill!" Danny ordered, sensing a story.

"She caught me on the phone asking how much a ticket to Iraq was. As a group, we were as okay as anybody can be in that situation. But you were all alone." Jamie's voice cracked. He bit his lip. "I just wanted to come and give you a hug and make sure you were okay, too."

Danny hooked his arm around Jamie's neck, and hauled him into a rough hug. Standing up, he held out his hand to his brother.

"I am fine, now. Let's go home."

**Thanks to everyone for all the prompts and suggestions. Rest assured, I will get to them as I am able =) Keep them coming!**


	3. A-N

A/N: My computer is currently in the shop for repairs. I do not know how long it will be until I can update. Sorry!


	4. Cake

**A/N: **I am back! A combination of computer troubles, family commitments, and illness have kept me away far longer than expected (or wanted!)

This story takes place straight after the previous one. It is based on the following 2 prompts:

**PROMPT **from** GUEST: **The Reagan family get together for the anniversary of their mothers death. Frank and Erin let something slip that Danny is very embarrassed about. Jamie was unaware of this story and sees another side of his brother.

(AND)

**PROMPT **from** DANISHGIRL:**Have we ever seen Danny cook...?

_**2. TELL ME A SECRET (2)**_

Jamie was able to smuggle Danny in without alerting anyone to anything being wrong.

After dinner everyone retired to the lounge. Before choosing a seat, Erin started leafing through photo albums.

"Well lookee here, what have I found?" she crowed. Danny looked over her shoulder, and immediately reached out to grab the photo.

"Oh no, you don't!" he declared.

"Oh yes, I do!" Erin asserted, consecutively successful in twisting away from her older brother and handing the offending image off to her father. Frank took one look at it and immediately collapsed onto the sofa beside Jamie, chortling with glee. Curious, Jamie grabbed the photo. None the wiser, he innocently asked, "Why is Danny holding a cake decorated with -" he paused, unsure of what to say next. His confusion just served to double Frank's mirth. Taking pity on his younger son, he took a deep breath, "Let us tell you a story."

_*********__**FLASHBACK**__*********_

"Pop-Pop! Pop-Pop!" The enthusiastic male voice was loud in the quiet house.

Henry smiled. Only his eldest grandchild could make his name sound like bubble-wrap.

"In the kitchen, Danny," he called out.

"What are you doing, Pop?" the young boy asked.

"Making a start on dinner," Henry replied. "Mummy and Daddy and Jamie will be back soon, and I don't want Mummy to have to worry about food tonight."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that," Danny mused.

"And?" Henry prompted.

"I want to bake them a cake," was the unexpected answer. Unexpected because, in all the years Henry had lived with the family, Danny had avoided all KP duties like the plague. Getting him to put his dishes away at mealtimes was a daily battle. Baking a cake? Henry didn't think the nine-year-old even knew what flour was.

"That's a nice idea," Henry said slowly. "You do realise I'm not going to be able to help, though." It was half statement, half question.

"No worries," his grandson proclaimed. "I know what I am doing." And indeed, he did. To Henry's surprise, within the hour, Danny had measured, creamed, beaten, and sifted a near-perfect cake batter. He only encountered one problem:

"Pop, I can't get the cake mixer to work!" It was the sound of all a pre-teen's plans rapidly going south.

"You think I can?" Henry enquired, looking up.

"No, probably not," Danny quipped cheekily.

"My Mother did it with a bowl and spoon, in my day," was Henry's response.

A few seconds later, he felt thin arms around his waist. "This is your day, Pop." Without waiting for a response, Danny retrieved a bowl and spoon and went back to his station.

While waiting for his cake to bake, Danny pulled out an assortment of pudding bowls.

"What are you doing?" his grandfather enquired.

"I need to decorate it." Danny thought it was obvious – cakes always have icing on them! "I'm going to draw a picture. I've seen Mummy do it, she uses a plastic bag."

_*********__**FLASHBACK**__*********_

"And this was the result?" Jamie interrupted.

Frank and Erin only grinned, then went back to the story.

_*********__**FLASHBACK**__*********_

"It might be too hot," Henry cautioned.

"I got it," Danny countered. Sure enough, pretty soon both the cake and the bowls of icing were in the fridge. Of course, that meant that when the time came to ice the cake, the icing was hard. So Danny added some hot water to melt it. But that made it too sloppy. So he added more icing sugar. But that made it too thick. And so it went. By the time the consistency was right, there was close to four times the original amount of icing in the first bowl. With practice comes perfection, though. By the last, there was only about one-third extra. Gathering his tools together, Danny started decorating. Later that night, he proudly displayed his creation to his parents and siblings, including newborn Jamison Clarence Reagan.

_*********__**FLASHBACK**__*********_

"And, yes, that was the result," Frank affirmed.

"What is it?" Jamie directed the query at his brother, who, throughout the tale, had been studiously studying the wallpaper. Danny tried to deflect attention by asking if anyone wanted a beer.

"You did!" Frank jibed, waving the photo.

"Really?" Jamie quizzed incredulously. "It look more like . . . " he stopped again, still not sure what to say.

"What?" probed Erin. "A blimp? A hippo?"

"I was going to say a pussy cat," Jamie admitted.

"Pretty big cat!" Erin taunted.

"Okay, three cats." Jamie corrected himself. He turned to Danny. "I take there's more to this story?"

"A few days before you were born, Joe had a friend over. Mum started feeling sick so she rang the kid's mother to come get him. While they were waiting I offered to babysit them to let Mum have a lie down. Two three-year-olds when you're nine months pregnant and feeling lousy ain't much fun. Anyway, I was reading them Goldilocks when Joey said he wanted a Teddy Bear Cake. So I decided to give him one. You coming home gave me a chance to kill two birds one stone, that's all. Though I'm seriously regretting it as of right now," he blushed.

"Don't see why," Jamie soothed Danny's ruffled feathers. "It sounds kinda sweet to me."

"Yeah, like the icing mountain," Erin teased.

"Don't listen to her," Jamie admonished his big brother. "You're obviously a soft mushy marshmallow who likes to entertain kids and can cook. No wonder Linda married you! I've just got one question: What did Joey think? "


	5. Kid

**A/N: This story is deliberately written in a completely different style from my usual. Please let me know if you like it, hate it, I'm good at it, suck at it, can improve it, should never try it again!**

**PROMPT **from** RHINOSGIRL: ****The idea for this story after I watched multiple episodes in which Danny called Jamie "Kid" in a work situation. I started wondering why, and what Jamie really thought of it.**

_**3. STOP CALLING ME "KID" AT WORK**_

It's OFFICER REAGAN. OFFICER REAGAN. Don't call him "Kid." Don't call him "Kid." Damned if I know why, though. I'm always calling him "Kid." That's just how we roll. I've always called him "Kid", ever since we _were _kids. Okay, so when he was really little I used to call him "Baby Boy", but I put a stop to that when he started getting teased at school. Maybe that's what's happening here. Maybe somebody heard me – Lord knows I do it often enough and loud enough – and is giving him grief. But surely nobody would be that stupid! Everyone knows whose son and brother he is, that there'll be hell to pay if anyone starts anything. Any person in their right mind who hears me calling him "Kid" would get the message that he's my younger brother and if you even look at him askance I'll knock your block off. What's the name of the victim this time? Right, it's Doctor . . . Doctor . . . oh . . . OOOOHHHHHH! No wonder he hates it! There's no way you'd call a doctor "Kid" in a hospital waiting room, or a lawyer "Kid" in a crowded courtroom! Idiot! You're so busy letting the world know you are his protector, you've forgotten to let him know you're a staunch member of his support team. Well, that stops now.

"Officer Reagan, what have we here?"

**A/N: Thanks to GUEST and GERALDINE123 for your encouraging reviews. Yes, thankyou GUEST, I am feeling much better. **


	6. 24 Hours

**A/N: I'm loving all the encouraging reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the change of style =) You're marvellous, people!**

**PROMPT **from** CARAGH: ****Jamie & Danny go on a camping trip together for a weekend... a chance for the brothers to do some much needed bonding and reconnect with each other. (CARAGH)**

_**4) DARE: SPEND 24 HOURS WITH NOBODY BUT ME**_

Danny checked his watch.

"Trying to work out how long until you can get out of here?" Jamie tried to ask the question nonchalantly, but Danny could hear the underlying note of insecurity behind it.

"Nope, just marvelling at how long it's already been, and not a problem in sight." Danny grinned. "Oh, come on, that's why you called it a dare isn't it? Because you didn't think I could do it. You thought I'd have flipped my lid and turned into a raving maniac by now, and be ready to pack the car and peal out of here at the crack of dawn."

Jamie had the grace to look abashed. "Not only you," he admitted. "I needed to make me do it, too."

"Am I that scary?" Danny probed. "Actually, on second thoughts, don't answer that!"

"No, you aren't," Jamie assured his sibling. "I had other plans, that's all."

"Hot date?" Danny teased, surprised when Jamie reddened in assent. "You broke it to spend the weekend with me?" he whispered in wonder. Jamie reddened even more. "Well, we are nearly halfway there," Danny encouraged them both, "and look at everything we've been able to accomplish so far!"

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "I didn't throttle you after the third straight New Kids On The Block CD you subjected us to on the ride up here."

"And you lived through us pitching the tent," Danny retorted.

Jamie sniggered, picturing how his brother ended up wrapped toga-style in their almost-two-person-size accommodation.

Danny got up from where he was seated across the campfire from his brother and threw more wood on the dying flames. "What is wrong with us that we are both fully grown adults, yet it's taken us this long to spend our 24-hour period with just the two of us? How can we have gone this long, yet still not love –"

"Like." Jamie interrupted.

"Huh?" Danny turned toward Jamie in bewilderment.

"Like." Jamie repeated. "We love each other. That's never been in dispute. We are family, we've always been comfortable in each other's company, and had each other's backs against the world. We simply don't have anything in common, no desire to spend quality alone time together; not as friends, cops, or brothers, but as men. In short, we don't _like_ each other. But we _do_ love each other," he asserted.

"Yes, we do," Danny agreed, looking his younger brother directly in the eye. "So we gonna make this a regular thing, then?" Now it was Danny's turn to sound insecure, though only someone who knew him like a brother would have been able to pick it up.

"You mean like Date Night?" Jamie sassed.

"I was thinking more Dukes Of Hazzard, but whatever floats your boat," Danny quipped.

"ATLANTA, HERE WE COME!" Jamie whooped, high-fiveing Danny.


	7. War

**A/N: This chapter takes place on the same camping trip as the last one, but the day after. I need to make an extra disclaimer for this one-shot, though. I have never been wilderness camping, served in any military-like capacity, nor have I had any survival training. This is simply my imagination taking over. No offense is intended, at all. If I have any details wrong or missing that would actually maim or kill one of the characters, please PM me the details so I'll know for future stories =)**

**Prompt** from **DANISH GIRL:**** Danny has more survival training than Jamie. On a camping trip, he shares this advice in a good way rather than a criticizing way. **

_**5) TRUTH: WHAT WAS IRAQ REALLY LIKE?**_

At the crack of dawn, Danny wasn't packing up and pealing out. He was making coffee over the campfire, in readiness for the two of them packing up and tramping out. The plan was to have breakfast, hike to the top of the cliff, abseil down, have lunch, hike back to the car, then head home in time for dinner.

Jamie had an ulterior motive for this trip. He had become increasingly concerned about his brother's behaviour over recent times. The debacle at work*, his meltdown at the cemetery**, these were not good signs. He was quietly hoping that the calm serenity of their surroundings would encourage his sibling to open up about whatever was bothering him. That "talk" came about in an entirely unexpected way.

They had successfully traversed the rugged terrain to the top of the cliff. Unfortunately, when they got there, they found the cliff face badly eroded and completely unsuitable for abseiling. So they spent a companionable hour enjoying the scenery, chatting about nothing in particular (definitely not whatever is really worrying you, Jamie thought), and devouring scroggin, crudites, and other easy-to-carry foods.

Finally, they decided it was time to meander back home. All was going well until, about an hour from the car, Danny fell.

CRACK! A sapling broke as Danny landed, twisting his ankle.

CRACK! Another broke as Danny's heavy load shifted on impact with the ground.

CRACK! A third broke as Jamie tried in vain to prevent his brother falling.

And all Danny's hell broke loose.

"Take cover!" Danny yelled, pulling Jamie behind him, and pushing them both into the nearby trees. "Shield the injured! Locate enemy fire!"

Jamie stood there, stunned.

"You, Private!" Danny barked, "We need water on this dirt so we can blacken our faces. Pee on it if you have too. I don't have any ammo. We need to set some booby-traps." He started looking wildly around him for the appropriate materials. "I think they're gone. Who's injured? How bad? Do we still have viable transport? Where's my radio?" By now the soldier was mumbling.

He's having a flashback, Jamie panicked. What do I do? Then all of a sudden, his police training kicked in. Treat him like you'd treat any victim of a serious crime. He took a deep breath.

"Danny. It's Jamie." He moved slowly to where the incoherent man could see him. "You're safe now. Everything is okay." He talked soothingly until he saw Danny's eyes clear, not daring to make any sudden movements until Danny's movements stilled. "You with me?"

"Yeah," Danny said confusedly. "What happened?"

Jamie hesitated, then decided to be honest. "You fell, then had a flashback to Iraq."

Danny couldn't meet his brother's eyes at this news. "I guess you know what it was really like, then, huh?"

"Guess I do," Jamie agreed. "Now, let's have a look at this foot."

"No!" Danny's voice was sharp. "If you take the boot off, you might not get it back on again."

"Okay," Jamie concurred. "So what do I do?"

Danny thought for a minute. "We need 6 strong branches that length," he indicated the measurement from his foot to his armpit, "or longer."

"Don't move." Jamie ordered his brother. He grabbed the knife from the pack and went in search of what was needed. Upon his return, he found the other male flat on his back. "Danny!" he screamed.

"Ow!" the older man winced, "I'm injured, not deaf. Show me what you've got." Jamie loomed over him, displaying his findings. "Good. They'll do," he tiredly praised Jamie. "Put the longest one under my arm and cut it off at the foot. Now, make sure all of them are exactly that length," he directed as he slowly sat up again. He reached over to the smaller bag and grabbed the ball of twine. "Give me three of those." He put them together in a triangle. "Lash them together, like this." He demonstrated the correct procedure, every so often leaning forward to guide Jamie's hands in the right direction. It took a while, but eventually the two stick pyramids were constructed to Danny's satisfaction. "Now we need 4 T-shirts." Jamie scrambled find the required items. Danny took two. "Roll one of them diagonally, like this. Wind it through the top of the lashings and over the top of the sticks." He went slowly so Jamie could follow his lead, or so he convinced himself. "Finally, we cover the whole thing in the other shirt and tie it on." Sure enough, two makeshift 'crutches' had emerged. Danny grinned. "Good job," he commended Jamie.

Jamie moved to help Danny up, at the same time Danny reached out for the heavier equipment bag.

"Uhuh," Jamie disagreed. "Too heavy. I'll take them both."

Danny hesitated, then realised the wisdom of his brother's words. He couldn't afford another fall.

It was long, arduous trek out to the car. In fact, it was nearly dark before they reached their destination. It was even darker still when they were finally loaded up and driving out.

"Damn!"

"What?" Jamie was instantly concerned.

"There's no cell coverage. I told Dad to raise the alarm if he hadn't heard from us by 7 and it's a quarter to."

"I'll just have to hoof it then, won't I? Can't have Dad worrying unnecessarily." Jamie sped up, not so much that he jarred his brother's aching body, but enough that they were within cell range in 8 minutes.

"Hi, Dad . . . Yeah, we had a bit of a problem," Danny gave a shortened version of the afternoon's events. "Okay, thanks Dad . . . Not sure . . . Yeah, He'll ring you when we get there."

"He's going to ring Linda, then you get to ring him from the hospital." Danny smirked.

"Oh, joy," Jamie grumbled good-naturedly.

At the hospital, Danny was admitted overnight for observation after his ankle was treated for a fracture. While they are waiting for their family members to arrive Jamie revisited the elephant in the room – Danny's flashback.

"That wasn't the Iraq I wanted to hear about, you know." Jamie reflected. "I wanted to hear about the weather, the scenery, the people. I wanted to to remind you that it wasn't all bad, there are good memories, too."

"In that case, let me tell you about Amira. It was a scorching hot day . . ." Danny brightened immeasurably.

Jamie revelled in his brother's wide smile, content that Danny was remembering not just the war they'd fought, but the peace they'd brought.

***See Prologue to Chapter 1**

****See Chapter 2**


	8. Promotion

**A/N: I took a few days off because all my Blue Bloods plot bunnies hopped away. I wrote a story in another fandom, and it worked! One plot bunny came back to settle in my lap, and this is the result =) Allusions to Season One plotline. Enjoy and review.**

**Prompt** from **DANISH GIRL:**** Danny takes Jamie on a ride-along. He ****knows more about being a Detective, and shares some of that experience with Jamie without being an annoying know-it-all.**

_**6) PROMISE: BACK ME WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR ME TO BE PROMOTED**_

"You know why we are here, right?" asked Danny, pulling up to the prison grounds.

"Yeah, so you can convince yourself I'm ready to be promoted," Jamie huffed.

"Not my call to make," Danny contradicted.

Jamie's head shot up. "Then what?" he queried.

"Remember all those study groups, pop quizzes, and practice tests you had at Harvard? Just consider this one of them," Danny said, clapping his brother on the shoulder as they walked to the administration building.

The Harvard graduate nodded determinedly.

"You ever been into a maximum security facility?" On receiving a negative answer, Danny went on to explain to Jamie the situation they were heading into. "I can't stay armed, but it doesn't matter because you are going in as my bodyguard. That means you get to keep your gun, and I get one of the best marksmen I know watching my back. "Jamie stopped, incredulous at the rare encouragement. Then he had to rush to catch up to the other man. "She'll be shackled arms and legs on the side of the table furthest from the door, and I'll be on the other side. You stand between us, by the wall, closest to the door. You know the drill, stay alert and get us out alive."

Jamie took a deep breath as they entered the reception area. It was surprisingly modern for a 127-year-old concrete building, complete with leather sofas and fish tanks. But it didn't relax him any. If he'd known what and who was involved, he would probably have turned down the opportunity. He curled his lip. That'd be why he hadn't been apprised of the details until now, he surmised.

After a second steadying inhalation Jamie's gave this affirmation that he was ready to go: "I can handle that." And he did. Actually, they both did. Jamie stood guard just as Danny had taught him. He took cues from the perp, of course, but he surreptitiously took more from Danny, since he knew Danny much better. While the interrogator was calm, he was calm. Not that anyone else would have called Danny "calm". He shouted, he thumped, he hammered, he belittled. But Jamie knew that was nothing out of the ordinary, so he held his ground. Consequently, everyone came out unscathed, and they had the information they needed to solidify their case.

"That went well, Officer Reagan," Danny praised as they returned to their car.

The younger cop beamed. "We make a good team," he boasted. "Hey, thanks for making the effort to call me Officer Reagan on the job. I know it's a hard habit to break."

"Well, I am a slow learner but I think I've figured it out. It's about respecting you as a cop, isn't it?" the detective questioned.

"Kinda," Jamie hedged.

"So obviously I'm still learning. What else?"

"I liked it better when you were the only one who called me Kid," his sibling admitted.

"What about Renzulli?" Jamie shrugged. "Have you told him?"

"Seriously?" the beat cop was incredulous. "He's a Sarge! I couldn't do that!"

"And that is exactly how Malevskys evolve," Danny muttered.

They both shuddered. "I'll talk to him," Jamie vowed.


	9. Fishing

**A/N: Now for something a bit more light-hearted. I was on the verge of telling this prompter that their suggestion would be better suited for a different Blue Bloods story that I am writing. Then this just . . . happened . . . I am weird =) Enjoy!**

**Prompt** from **DANISH GIRL:****Danny should go fishing with Frank and Jamie because it is something that Jamie is better at than Danny :)**

_**7) COME FISHING WITH US**_

"So how long has it been since you've been fishing, Danny?" The query was muffled as Jamie rifled through the boot of the car to find what he was looking for. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his two companions sharing a rather pointed look.

"Let me guess, Dad took you fishing, he caught the first fish, and you gave up in disgust," the younger boy guessed amusedly, grabbing two fishing rods and a tackle box, and heading toward the pier.

"Not quite," Frank said, trailing his youngest with a chilly bin. "Who caught the first fish, Son?"

"Joe," said Danny, looking out over the water while attempting to keep his 7-foot rod from scraping the ground, and not doing a very good job of it.

Jamie stifled a chuckle. "Well, in order to make sure you're never bested by a younger brother again, let's get this lesson underway."

"A? Something I'm missing?" Danny asked Frank curiously.

"Not that I know of," Frank defended himself, palms up.

"You know something we don't know?" Danny pressed his sibling.

"Just that Catholics aren't allowed to predict the future, and, well, Dad's not that old," Jamie pointed out cheekily.

"As if having your brother around for the past thirty-odd years would endear me to the idea of another one," Frank quipped, casting his line.

"Yes, he's definitely odd," Jamie deadpanned. "Let's see if we can even him out a bit." He turned to Danny. "That is a fishing rod," he said seriously.

"And you are an idiot," Danny replied, equally seriously, but with a twinkle in his eye, playfully flicking his line toward his sibling. The next second he was on his butt on the wooden structure. "Ow!" he yelped.

Jamie rushed to his aid. When he got to the older man's side, he burst out laughing. The inexperienced fisherman had hooked his shoe and the flick had over balanced him. Jamie helped untangle his uninjured brother and pulled him to his feet. "Let's try that again. But first, the basics." Jamie quickly gave Danny a precis of the elementary information of the sport: the different parts of the equipment, the bait they were using, their intended catch, and how to read the water. He then demonstrated how to bait the hook and cast the line. Six times Danny tried. Six times Danny failed. Six times Jamie patiently coached his brother to success: "Hold it like this" - "Shorten the line" – and so on. Eventually, the line was floating in the water, perilously close to the jetty.

"And now we wait." Jamie deftly cast his line out from the jetty on his first attempt, earning a scowl that he returned with a grin. That scowl hit the water, and that grin split Jamie's face in half, when he landed the first fish not ten minutes later.

And through it all, Frank just listened. And observed. And contemplated.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters. Sorry I have been so lax in acknowledging all of you. You are marvellous! **

**If at least 2 people can correctly tell me how Chapters 6, 7, and 8 are related, I will reward you by writing Amira's Story (alluded to in Chapter 7)**


	10. Girlfriend

**A/N: Obviously, nobody else is as excited about having another DW in this world as I am. That's fine, all the more for me! **grinBIG GRIN** BIGGEST GRIN EVER! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that I have got. I really enjoy reading them =)** **This is my first time writing romance. Please read and review!**

**Prompt** from **GUEST: **This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer who wanted Eddie Janko to be included in "Jamie Needs A Holiday". I was unable to, but promised she'd be in one of these stories. Whoever and wherever you are, I hope you enjoy!

_**8) AT LEAST **__**PRETEND TO LIKE THE NEXT GIRL I BRING HOME**_

Danny Regan had successfully hidden his dislike for his brother Jamie's ex-fiancee, Sydney, or so he thought - but he can't have been too successful because here in black-and-white was Jamie's not-so-subtle plea, or was it warning? Danny had yet to decide. Maybe tonight would tell him.

Danny set his shoulders, pasted a smile on his face that he hoped was sincere enough to pass muster, and stood up to welcome Jamie and his guest.

"Hello, Eddie," he greeted, pulling out her seat at the table.

"Thankyou, Danny," she acknowledged, seating herself beside Jamie. "Sorry we're late, tour ran long," she apologised.

"As they do," Danny pacified.

"You know everyone?" Jamie queried.

"I'm Linda, this is Jack, and this is Sean," Danny's wife introduced them.

"I'm Nicky and that's my Mum, Erin," Jamie's niece pointed at her mother.

"And I'm Henry, and he," Jamie's grandfather indicated with his fork, "is my son, Francis."

"Call me Frank," the man at the head of the table insisted. The rookie cop swallowed. He was, after all, the Police Commissioner, her ultimate boss, _and_ her boyfriend's father. Under the table, Jamie squeezed her hand. He also leaned over and whispered in her ear. She smiled and visibly relaxed.

After that, dinner progressed smoothly, much to Jamie's relief. He had to admit, though, much of the plaudits had to go to Danny. Whatever Eddie wanted, Eddie got. Water refills, more carrots, less controversial conversation. All delivered with charm, intuition, and a dazzling smile.

"We are doing the dishes," the visitor announced, pulling her parmour toward the kitchen before anyone could protest. Jamie groaned in despair. That is until they were away from prying eyes. Then he was doing a whole lot of another kind of groaning.

"Eddie, stop! Someone will see us," he physically pushed his girlfriend away.

"Okay, but I'm drying." She grinned when Jamie shifted uncomfortably as he realised how many of the dishes were stored down low.

Jamie got his own back, though. "Oooh!" Eddie squealed, wiping her wet jacket. "Really, Reagan? It's on my friend," she threatened as she flicked his thigh with a wet tea towel.

"Think we'd better go break up the fight?" Danny chuckled, hearing the shrieks and muffled curses emanating from the other room.

"Nah, Jamie knows the kitchen has to be left in perfect condition. That ought to be punishment enough," giggled Linda.

It was, too, just not for the reason Linda thought. Seeing his beautiful woman bending, stretching, reaching around him so close that her lips met his skin, it was torture, and they still had to socialise.

Finally, they joined the rest of the family in the living room, looking not too rumpled, they hoped. Danny offered Eddie his seat. When he started to move away, she sniffed her armpits. "I took a shower," she assured him, slapping the couch cushion to urge him back.

"But Jamie –" he objected.

"Is fine." His brother seated himself on the floor at Eddie's feet, which were now bare, thanks to their water fight. He absently rubbed her foot, and she curled her toes up to meet his hand.

Throughout the evening, Danny marvelled at the difference between Jamie's relationship with Sydney, and this one. The teasing insults, the relaxed physical contact, the spontaneous displays of affection, were all extremely natural; his sibling was so much more relaxed and happy, which made Danny not just happy, but ecstatic.

At long last, the besotted couple were able to take their leave.

"What was up with Danny tonight?" Eddie questioned as she manoeuvred her car through the quiet streets.

"What do you mean?" her passenger hedged.

"Oh, come on," Eddie snorted. "I have never seen him so uber-polite and solicitous! No teasing, no raised voice, not even the mildest of cusses. Seriously, does that sound like the Danny you know and love?"

"Solicitous? Breaking out the four-syllables are we? Are you sure you didn't attend Harvard, Miss Janko?" Jamie mocked.

"Jamie!" Eddie's voice held a note of warning.

"It's a long story, and it's bedtime," Jamie yawned, deliberately turning away from the driver and closing his eyes. "Wake me when we get home."

Accordingly, as they pulled up to the one-storey house she had aimed for, Eddie reached over and shook Jamie awake.

"Wha-aat?" he mumbled, stretching and attempting to straighten out his rumpled clothing. "This isn't my home."

Eddie "assisted" him by running her hand through his hair. "You promised me a bed-time story," she breathed against his cheek. And Jamie woke right up.

**A/N: OMG! That was fun to write! =)**

**To the GUEST who sent the Nicky prompt, unfortunately I am unable to include it in this story. However, I have it in mind for a future story THE INVESTIGATION =)**


	11. High Hopes

**A/N: I had thought that this would be my last chapter, but I got extra prompts! Thank you so much! I am really feeling all the warm fuzzies directed at me right now =)**

**This one-shot is loosely based on an incident that happened to me as I was watching my family navigate a ropes course some years ago!**

**Prompt** from **THE UNICORN: **Bungy jumping or something similar (I chose 'something similar')

_**9) COME OUT WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS**_

"Where are we going again?" Danny asked. When Jamie had arrived at his brother's house this morning, he'd been accompanied by two other guys the detective vaguely recognised from work, and the biggest smile Danny had seen on his face in, well, forever.

"We needed a fourth team member so we could get into the High Ropes Course today," Jamie responded.

"So I'm just here to make up the numbers," Danny clarified.

"Pretty much," one of their fellow travellers agreed. Jamie had introduced his friends, but Danny was no good with names. He'd already forgotten them, so he labelled their passengers Red (shirt) and Blue (shoes).

By the time they'd reached their destination, the quartet had picked teams, laid down challenges, made bets, and issued forfeits. The mood was set for some intense male bonding.

The mood stayed that way through the safety briefing, the equipment demonstration, kitting up, and the first two challenges.

The first challenge pitted the brothers against Red and Blue. Danny and Jamie went first. They had to climb a 15-metre-high pole that was about 50cm in diameter. Then they had to jump and grab a rope, strung vertically between 2 other poles, a metre above them. The third phase was shimmying hand-over-hand to the pole 10 metres to their right. The last challenge was to climb up 3 metres to the top of the pole and traverse the highest rope to the left-hand pole, 20m away. Not surprisingly, Danny won the team challenge, and he and Jamie were victorious in the group challenge.

"You're doing my laundry for a week!" Danny crowed.

"Yeah, and I bet this is the one week you decide to change your underwear every day," Jamie groused.

"Or more," Danny teased.

Jamie groaned.

"It'll be okay, Danny comforted. "We get to choose ALL the music on the drive home!" he grinned.

Now it was Red and Blue's turn to whimper.

The second challenge was an obstacle course at altitude. It set brother against brother, Red against Blue. The tasks included both competitors untying knotted bags, and retrieving items from them. These objects, some of which were bulky, or asymmetrical, or just plain heavy, had to be carried to their other team mate. The trade-off had to be done at a marked meeting spot, and the articles taken to a designated platform. When all the objects were in place, they had to be nailed to a wall that was 30cm out from the deck you were standing on. At times, you also had to pass other people on your rope. This mission was every bit as strategy-based as the first had been strength-based. As such, it was quickly a foregone conclusion that Jamie and Red would win.

Jamie and Red high-fived. "Two of New York's finest in blue curly wigs and big red clown noses for the next fortnight! Nice!" Now it was Jamie's turn to gloat.

"And what about you?" Danny's questioned Jamie, the loser of the second inter-team contest.

Jamie reddened. "He gets to make my lunch for the next two weeks, and I have to eat it."

Danny turned to Red. "Let me give you some pointers. He won't eat . . . hey!" he barked as Jamie wrestled him to the ground and forcibly gagged him. Things were sailing along nicely in Jamie's attempt to mingle his brother and his social life. Then disaster struck.

The men were sitting on the ground, eating lunch when Blue threw away his crust of bread. Jamie looked toward the place the food had landed, and froze. Then all of a sudden he stood up started backing away. Danny looked around and immediately saw the problem.

"Relax, bro, they're not going to hurt you," he soothed.

Jamie was not pacified, however. "Get them away from me," he pleaded, and started to back away.

"Okay," Danny promised. He turned to chase the offenders away, but was stopped by a yell and then guffawing.

Spinning back, Danny broke into a run. Jamie was sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

"Are you hurt?" he called out.

"Just my wrist," Jamie assured him. "Nothing serious." But he winced in obvious pain as he flexed the joint.

Danny reached out to pull his sibling up. Then his nose involuntarily screwed up. "What on earth?"

Red and Blue chortled merrily. "Jamie was so freaked out by the ducks he slipped in mud, and sat in a pile of duck poo!"

**A/N: I'm sorry! All of my one-shots so far have been 'physical pain free' or 'physical pain for a purpose'. I just had to do one that was 'physical pain for pain's sake"! Could it be that this is my first Jamie!whump story? Please read and review =)**


	12. Bunnies

**A/N: As it is Easter next week, this is my contribution to the general holiday fluffiness and joy. HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE! =)**

**Prompt** from **DDUBGIRL: **Danny does something with his kids

_**10) GIVE SOMETHING TO CHARITY**_

"Tell me again why we are doing this." Danny whispered out of the corner of his mouth, eager not to be overheard by the two young passengers in the back.

Jamie also spoke low. "Because Linda needs a babysitter, and you need to spend some time with your boys."

"So you say," Danny retorted.

"And as you know, I'm always right," Jamie quipped. Danny laughed.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination.

"Officer Reagan!" A woman in a burgundy pants suit greeted Jamie cheerfully.

"Hello." Jamie replied. "This is my brother Danny, and his boys, Jack and Sean."

"Nice to meet you all. Please, come this way," she directed the father and sons.

"What? Wait! What about him?" Danny protested.

"See you guys later!" Jamie grinned and waved, turning back the way they'd come.

Danny, Jack and Sean followed the mysterious woman into a back room. "There's your costumes," she pointed. Danny was confused. Costumes? What costumes? He'd agreed to come with Jamie and the kids to the Annual Children's Easter Party at the hospital where Linda worked, but he'd not agreed to – he looked at his outfit and his face paled – being a 5'10" fluffy pink Easter Bunny, complete with ears and tail. The embarrassed man looked around, intending to find their guide and politely refuse. Instead, his eyes meet those of his sons. They looked at him with a mixture of hope, amusement, and a more than a tiny smidgen of trepidation.

"You guys knew about this?" he questioned. The accused slowly nodded, unsure of their accuser's reaction. "How on earth did Uncle Jamie rope you guys in?" he wondered aloud.

"Actually, it was our idea," Jack admitted, and Sean nodded agreeably.

"Well, we'd better get on with it then!" Their father clapped his hands. The brothers nodded enthusiastically, and moved to gather their bunny suits.

"Daddy, I can't get my zip up," Sean hopped over to his father in his green bunny suit. Danny bent down to help Sean, then Jack, whose dances to attempt the task on his own blue costume were quite amusing to watch. Danny didn't dare laugh though, he himself wasn't sure how he was going to fasten himself up at the back.

Jack, however, recognised his dilemma, and climbed up on a nearby bench. "Turn around, Dad. I'll do it for you," the child offered.

"Thanks, Bud." Danny returned the favour by helping Jack onto solid ground again. "Masks on. We all good? Let's go, then." The trio collected their props and followed the staff members to the playroom, where nearly a dozen children were waiting to be entertained.

Sean and Jack were introduced to the group as Easter Bunnies In Training. The first few encounters went off without a hitch. A cheerful smile, light conversation, a few jokes and some chocolate brought grins to faces all around. Then Danny met his most difficult customer and had to dig deep into his bag of tricks.

He knelt down in front of one particularly sad little boy who was very homesick and didn't believe in the Easter Bunny.

"Then who am I?" the burly detective queried.

"Some guy I don't know," was the honest answer.

Danny decided to change tack altogether. "What do you like doing?" he asked.

"Singing!" the patient answered.

Danny thought for a second. "Do you know "BINGO?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

Danny immediately burst into song.

"There was a farmer had a dog, and BINGO was his name-o.

B (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

I (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

N (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

G (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

O (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

B (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

I (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

N (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

G (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

O (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

B (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

I (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

N (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

G (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

O (he furrowed his eyebrows, and his bunny ears fell down)

And

BINGO (he lifted his eyebrows, and his bunny ears stood up)

Was his name-o!"

By this time, the small lad was sitting up straight, singing gustily, and smiling widely. He was enthusiastically clapping in place of all the missing letters by the time Danny had reached the end of the sixth verse, and the nurse with him smiled gratefully.

Shortly thereafter, the festivities drew to a close. Danny, Jack, and Sean wandered into the back room and took of their masks. Before they got changed, Danny drew both his boys into hug. "That was a very kind and generous thing you did today," he praised them. "Thank you for thinking of me to help you."

"Can you do that thing with your bunny ears again, Dad?" the boys chorused.

Danny, sans mask, obediently furrowed and cocked his eyebrows.

Nothing happened.

**EASTER BUNNY**


	13. Teddy

**A/N: This is the last story in this series of one-shots. Many thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, especially those of you who have been with me all the way xx**

**Prompt** from **CARAGH****: **Jamie making the rules and Danny having to adhere to them

**Prompt** from **THE UNICORN****: **The brothers watch a chick flick, Danny gets emotional, Jamie teases him

_**10)**__** BE MY SLAVE FOR A DAY**_

Danny waited in trepidation on the pleather sofa in Jamie's apartment. When he'd read the last item on the list Jamie had written from him, he'd groaned inwardly. Being Jamie's 'slave' meant that he had to do exactly what his brother ordered, no questions asked. He was told to bring a toothbrush. He did, and ended up cleaning a toilet. He was told to bring a flannel. He did, and ended up cleaning the kitchen benches. He was told to bring a pair of clean socks and a clean shirt. He did, and ended up cleaning Jamie's car and the kitchen floor, respectively.

The "Master" then pushed the "Slave" to the living room, where Danny sank down in exhaustion. Shortly after, Jamie joined him, plonking plates of ham, cheese, and pickle sandwiches and chocolate biscuits, and a large bowl of buttered popcorn on the glass coffee table. He handed his brother a bottle of cold beer, than sat on his favourite seat, a lumpy armchair, and flicked on the DVD player.

"This better be a decent movie," Danny warned, all the while thinking, 'At least he didn't make me cook!'

"Like you have any say in the matter," Jamie smirked.

Danny's stomach dropped. His youngest sibling knew exactly what kind of movies to avoid when Danny was around, and you could bet your bottom dollar this was one of them, he silently fumed. It didn't take him long to realise he was right.

"Bro! Really?" he growled.

"Really!" confirms Jamie.

Danny forced himself to relax. He could do this. He would do this. He had made a promise to Jamie. 'It's just one afternoon, and then you've finished the list,' he comforted himself. And for a while his self-affirmations seemed to work.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"I'm getting another beer," Danny deliberately did not make eye contact with the younger man.

"Here you are," Jamie passed him another cold one from the chilly bin by the armchair.

Danny took the drink and settled back into the sofa, this time lying with his back to Jamie instead of sitting where they could easily converse.

"Sick of me already?" Jamie kidded.

"Huh?" Danny had hoped to quietly drift off to sleep. Obviously that wasn't going to work, he groused. "Nah, I can't see the TV because of the light through the window."

"Only one thing wrong with that. This TV was one of the last gifts Sydney gave me. It has non-reflective glass – hey, are you _crying_?" Jamie eyed the macho detective suspiciously.

Danny turned his face further away from his brother's line of sight. Unable to lie, he mumbled something unintelligible, then filled his mouth with popcorn, loudly chomping on the crunchy snack, hoping to cover the sound of his snivelling.

Jamie was not fooled. "It's either that, or my couch is made of onions," he joked.

In front of them the chick-flick mocked Danny with its romantic music, and the leading couple chose exactly that moment to share their first kiss.

"Here," Jamie's tone was considerate, so Danny turned toward him, expecting a conciliatory gesture. Instead, he got a box of tissues. "I can also get you a cold flannel and some ice," the smaller man offered, fighting to keep a straight face.

"No, thanks," Danny grumped as the _stupid_ movie _finally _finished. He got up. "I'm going home!"

"Are you sure my soft teddy bear brother is not too tired? You didn't expend too much energy watching the movie, did you? I can give you a ride home, you know," Jamie offered playfully.

For a moment, Danny considered upending the chair with his brother in it. But he was saved by the bell, literally. As he was contemplating some brotherly revenge, the doorbell chimed.

Jamie jumped up. "I'll get it!" he volunteered.

"Well, it is your house," Danny agreed. He heard what was definitely a very personal greeting being exchanged – thankfully out of his line of sight. It also gave him time to race to the kitchen and wet his face, then gather his possessions to leave.

"Hi, Danny," Eddie Janko greeted him. Then she looked twice. "Are you okay?" She indicated his face.

This time Danny was saved by his brother. "He's been doing some pretty heavy duty cleaning around here today. Maybe he's reacted to the chemicals."

As he left, the "Slave" swapped a thankful grin with his "Master".

**A/N: If I have inadvertently missed your prompt, please PM me and I will rectify it ASAP =)**


End file.
